Silence
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: A silent girl meets a new boy. Will he get her to speak? One-shot! RATED K! ALL HUMAN! : might continue this or i might leave it at a one shot :


**A/N: HEY GUYS!! I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN A STORY!!!! :] don't kill me o.o Haha ANYWAYS! Umm… I forgot what I was gonna say… OH YEA! Please make sure u review after your done reading!!!! :] and I don't own Twilight…sadly :[ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

She walked into class silently. This was her daily routine: Come into class, sit at her desk, pull out homework, and stay silent for the rest of the class. Whenever the teacher called on her, she remained silent. She never spoke a word, only listening to others making their own sounds. Never making her own beautiful one…

People wondered what she sounded like, yet she never spoke; only using hand motions, nods, and smiles. People knew better than to ask her a question that wasn't a yes or no. However, should they ask her that type of question; they would never get an answer.

The students and teachers wondered what was wrong with her. Had she lost her voice? Had she been traumatized when she was younger? When she heard these rumors, she just laughed silently while shaking her head. Yet whenever she heard a new rumor, she always asked herself why she never spoke. She never knew why she never spoke, she just never did.

As she sat down at her desk, she heard the teacher take roll. When it came to her name, she raised her hand. As the teacher continued, she put her hand down and stared out the window. When he finished, she heard the door open quietly, and she turned to see who had entered late.

It was a bronze-haired boy with emerald green eyes that sparkled. His cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment. She smiled and turned to look out the window once again. She listened to the bluebird in the tree next to the window. She faintly heard the teacher introducing him, but she ignored him. She just continued staring out the window.

The class had gone silent so she turned to see what the cause of it was. The bronze-haired god was coming towards her. She bit her lip as he slipped into the seat next to her. No one wanted to sit next to the silent girl so naturally it was the only seat available. She got out her notebook and doodled on it absentmindedly.

Suddenly, a soft, musical voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen…" he trailed off when she turned to look at him. She smiled and waved shyly.

"What's your name?" he had asked. She stayed silent but instead of just ignoring his question, she turned to a new page in her notebook, clicked her pen, and wrote, _'Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella._'

He was confused. Why wouldn't she speak? She knew what he was going to ask by the confusion in his eyes so she quickly changed the subject before he could ask the implicit question. She was scribbling away on the notebook again. This time it said, '_Do you like the school so far?_'

"Pretty much. The only downer is that these plastic girls keep throwing themselves at me and this really pretty girl I sit next to won't talk to me," Edward answered honestly. At this, Bella blushed.

She scrawled in her untidy handwriting again and this time it argued, '_I wouldn't call myself pretty. More like average._'

As he finished reading, he gaped at her like a goldfish out of water. "Not pretty?" Edward said slowly. Bella nodded and he shook his head. "You don't see yourself clearly," he said, frowning.

She though about something for a few minutes and wrote again, her hand flying across the page. '_I see myself perfectly thank you very much. Besides I am talking to you aren't I?_' it said.

She smirked as he thought about how to answer her. "Well, I meant speak with your voice. Not passing notes," he said after a while. It was his turn to smirk as she blushed.

She was suddenly aware that the whole class was staring at them. She could see why. She never wrote notes to other people, so why was Edward so different? Abruptly, the bell rang, snapping everyone out of their daze. Bella collected her items quickly. Luckily, it was her last class for the rest of the day, so she was able to get away from the bewildered gazes… for now.

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!! DID YA LIKE THE STORY? :] I hope you did! So please read and review!!! :] OH and I'm working on a story called Ashlene and The New Beginning with my best friend Karlene! Our username is Muggleborn Fanpires! You can get the link to the profile from mine!! :] Please go check it out!!!**


End file.
